halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
The New Adventures of Pinocchio: Too Many Ghosts
"Too Many Ghosts" is an episode of the stop motion cartoon series The New Adventures of Pinocchio. It first aired in 1960. Plot The episode opens in a desert, where Pinocchio and Cricket are looking for the Blue Fairy so she can turn Pinocchio into a real boy. However, they are soon flagged down by a cowboy and told to throw down their guns and strongbox of gold. Cricket tells them they have no guns or strongbox of gold, and explains that they're looking for the Blue Fairy. The cowboy mistakes their Blue Fairy with a cowgirl of the same name, but Cricket corrects him. The cowboy tells them that there's a circus coming to the town of Tombstone, and he plans to sell them to it in exchange for money. But first, they head to Ghost Town so he can make some plans. The cowboy tells the two to get some hay for his horse. The two get the hay, and soon learn that it was the horse that was talking the whole time, not the cowboy. The horse explains that he has not said anything that makes sense in two years. The horse asks for water, and the two go and get it for him. While fetching the water, Cricket still cannot believe that the cowboy does not talk but the horse does. Pinocchio, spotting a sheet on a hook, decides to use it for a little trick. Pinocchio puts the sheet on him and scares Cricket, but reveals himself afterwards. Cricket is relieved, and soon gets an idea. Since the town they are in is a ghost town, Crick decides to scare the cowboy and his horse away so they can escape. They put their plan into action, and it seems their plan worked. Afterwards, they decide to have a look around, but dressed as ghosts. And so, they split up. However, as Cricket is exploring, he runs into what he thinks is Pinocchio, but it is not. Cricket soon learns that, the hard way, and runs for his life, knowing that the town is really haunted. Cricket runs past the quiet cowboy, and runs into Pinocchio, suggesting that they leave since the place is haunted. Pinocchio is not sure, so Cricket leads him to it. On their way, they scare the silent cowboy again. Suddenly, another ghost sneaks up behind them, forcing them to run for it. They both run into the quiet cowboy, and ask him to help them find that ghost from earlier. They spot the ghost, whom Cricket thinks is the talking horse, at the end of a dusty street. The cowboy and the ghost are about to have a showdown, but the cowboy has no six-shooter. Cricket then spots a rope, gets an idea, and has Pinocchio bring it to him. Cricket hands the rope to the cowboy, and the cowboy uses it to wrangle the ghost. Cricket then realizes that the ghost was the horse, and tells Pinocchio that they should get going before the horse and the cowboy realize what is going on. Category:Episodes of TV shows Category:Ghosts